The present invention relates to programmable calenders. More particularly the present invention relates to apparatus for selectively programming events, such as television (TV) presentation which one intends to view on a monthly basis in which information on the subject of the TV program and information on the time and channel of presentation of such program are displayed on the flip side of a sheet, all coordinated with calenders in mirror image.
In the days of radio, before the advent of television, the programs to be presented over the air by the various radio stations in a local area was presented daily in the local newspaper. Weekly programs of radio presentations were not in popular demand. In newspaper programs of radio, the program was presented on the basis of time.
When television (TV) became popular, for one reason or another the demand for weekly programs of presentations over the air of TV presentations became popular. This public demand for advance knowledge of TV presentation lead to weekly magazines with a detailed daily program of the TV presentations to be displayed for the particular week. Each daily program was set forth on the basis of time.
With the introduction of cable television (CTV) more TV channels were made available to more people and particular TV programs, such as motion pictures shown over TV were repeated on various days and at various times of day so as to satisify more people.
This enlargement of the selection of available channels and the multiplicity of showing the same presentation enlarged public demand for advanced knowledge of TV programs to be presented. This demand lead to a popularization of monthly programs for TV presentations. However, because of the relatively large number of channels available on CTV and daily programs covering each day of the month, which essentially includes thirty (30) or thirty-one (31) days, except for February, that is, monthly TV programs became rather voluminous and complicated both to print and read, time still being the basis factor of the program.
In an attempt to reduce the complications of multiple presentations of the same program at various times and on various channels, attempts were made to present a program where the presentation or show was the main feature and programs were set forth on the basis of the presentation with the time and channel of presentation being secondary information. Thus a person could look over the program to see what was to be displayed and when he found a program or presentation he may be interested in watching, he would then look to find out when the particular program was to be displayed and on which channel.
The change in the approach to presenting TV presentation programming, that is, on the basis of the presentation or program displayed rather than time of display has introduced a new concept of providing advance information on TV presentations, which itself needs simplification.